Gormott Province
Gormott Province (Japanese: , Gūra Ryō, lit. Gula Territory) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. The region was once an independent nation, but it fell under Ardainian control less than 50 years before Pyra's reawakening. This territory is home to the Gormotti people, whose main settlement is the town of Torigoth. Nature is abundant on Gormott, covered in lush plains and forests, and the accessible areas are affected by the movements of the Cloud Sea. This nation was initially called the Imperial Province of Gormott in early builds. __TOC__ Story The Gormotti Titan existed long before it fell under Mor Ardain's jurisdiction. During the Aegis War, Addam, Mythra, Jin and Lora travelled to Gormott, and Torigoth was only a small coastal village. No more than fifty years prior to Pyra's reawakening, Mor Ardain assimilated Gormott into its Empire, forming Gormott Province. Azurda mentions the Gormotti War that occurred ten years prior to the reawakening, a territorial war launched on Gormott by Mor Ardain. Many Gormotti fled the war to the Indoline Praetorium and continued to live there as refugees. After the party flees the Ancient Ship, Bana informs Consul Dughall that they are headed to Gormott. Rex and Pyra first land in Gormott at the Forgotten Waste. Azurda, heavily injured by the Monoceros, then reverts to his larval stage to continue traveling with Rex. They reunite with Nia and Dromarch, and Nia takes Rex to Torigoth. Upon arriving in Torigoth, wanted posters are seen for Jin, Malos, and Nia. They witness a few Ardainian soldiers recruit potential Drivers in Torigoth, with one young man successfully resonating. Captain Padraig later surrounds the party with his soldiers and plans to take Rex into custody as well for not registering as a Driver with Indol. Brighid arrives on the scene to assist Padraig, and Nia and Dromarch are captured in ether webs. Tora fires a missile at a nearby water pipe, temporarily weakening Brighid and allowing Rex and Pyra to escape with him. Consul Dughall is seen lecturing one of his soldiers for capturing Nia instead of Pyra, who has a higher bounty on her head. He is interrupted by Mòrag's arrival in Torigoth on a Titan Battleship. Mòrag then speaks to Nia and learns the names of Rex and Pyra; Mòrag begins spreading false rumors that Nia will be executed to lure Rex into her hands. Rex, Pyra, and Tora form a plan to break into the Titan Battleship by the Treetop Path. Before doing so, Rex helps Tora gather the missing materials needed to activate Poppi. They break into the ship and are able to rescue Nia and Dromarch. Dughall, however, goes against Mòrag's orders and challenges the party aboard the Titan Warship with his Blade Dolmes. The party is able to defeat him, but they are ambushed by Mòrag and Brighid as they try to escape. Rex and Poppi knock over a nearby water tower, weakening Brighid and giving them enough time to escape the city. Mòrag lets him escape, sensing their paths will cross again. The party then goes to Umon's Shipyard, and with the help of Umon, Tora's uncle, they are able to loan a small ship and leave Gormott, hoping to get to the World Tree. Dughall is eventually removed from his position as Consul, and the Gormotti Chief Edgar is put in charge of Torigoth. While the party is in Argentum preparing to leave for Mor Ardain, a Gormotti child steals Roc's Core Crystal from Rex. The party then chases them back to Umon's Shipyard, where the child reveals that they were trying to get revenge on a group of bandits. Rex re-awakens Roc to fight off the bandits attempting to attack Torigoth. The party then leaves Gormott again to travel to Mor Ardain. Emperor Niall later receives a report that more sections of Mor Ardain have been closed off and that geothermal energy spikes have been detected due to rises in the Titan's ether flow temperature. The soldier suggests moving the capital to Gormott, though Niall refuses to do so on short notice. At the end of the game, Gormott is given new orders by the Architect to merge with a large landmass outside of Alrest. Environment Gormott Province has a sprawling prairie environment, similar to Gaur Plain. The upper level of Gormott Province is very large and open-ended with numerous caves, lakes, and waterfalls. The Greatspine Boundary separates the right and left halves of the Titan, with the left half being less expansive and more serene. The right half is home to the city of Torigoth, Varnax's Plunge, and Coolley Lake, and consists of much more hostile wildlife. The lower level of Gormott, however, is a dense forest similar to Makna Forest and home to much more passive wildlife. Unique to Gormott and Mor Ardain is the tides of the Cloud Sea, which are actually caused by the Titans walking on uneven surfaces below the Cloud Sea. During high tide, the lower level of Gormott Province remains inaccessible. Landmarks and Locations Torigoth Landmarks * Torigoth Arch * Abble's Fountain * Garagorm's Arch * Torigoth Base Entrance * Connecting Bridge * Tora's House * Treetop Path Locations * Saets Lumber Co. * Torigoth Market * Tretl Windmill Plaza * Obra Street * Saets Chief's Residence * Mor Ardain Consulate * Kloom Farm * Torigoth Relay Base * Galad Residential Zone * Grodd Residential Zone Lower Level Landmarks * Forgotten Waste * Old Ghostwood Road Locations * Dewmist Crag * Wrecc Marshland * Trailblazers' Bridge * Masrah Spring Upper Level - Right Landmarks * Outlook Knoll * Lyta Oasis * Boulderbore Gate * Lascham Island * Waytree * Varnax's Plunge * Traveler's Resting Tree * Nocclia Timber Site * Zeno's Deadbole * Torigoth Flower Patch Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Dawnview Grotto * Clear Sky Beak Locations * Cape Singbreeze * Seigle Fell * Restful Waters * Garanti Plain * Brigands' Hideout * Twin Trunks Hill * Tirkin Turf * Verdant Plateau * Nopon Camp * Sauros's Bed * Spraywater Caverns * Hushview Bridge * Plains of Evening Calm * Nocclia Woods * Hermit's Hollow * Koorell Pool * Honeypot Grotto * Coolley Lake Upper Level - Left Landmarks * Greatspine Boundary * Umon's Shipyard Locations * Melnath's Shoulder Titan Battleship Landmarks * Ballast Disposal Chute * Port-side Walkway * Mid-ship Walkway Door * Armory * Bridge * Starboard Balcony Locations * Cloud Tank Chamber * Engine Room * Solitary Block #1 * Olno's Mess Hall * Kitchen * Solitary Block #2 * Living Quarters * Sickbay * Armory, 2nd Floor * Hangar * Port Deck * Starboard Deck * Guardroom * Battle Command * Hangar Passage * Port Balcony Salvage Points * Saets Chief's Residence * Grodd Residential Zone * Torigoth Relay Base * Torigoth Flower Patch * Lascham Island * Near Lascham Island * Seigle Fell * Melnath's Shoulder * Umon's Shipyard * Near Port Deck NPCs * Ashe * Bipopo (DLC) * Bowery * Capher * Carys * Carwen * Cedwyn * Charli * Cherlie * Dax * Elis * Glyn * Helena * Izzi * Jac * Jill * Kallum * Kawawa * Kupon * Hanahana * Heinic * Helmie * Lenka * Lidello * Llonya * Lope * Mattragh * Millie * Mokumoku * Monich * Motty * Moui * Myron * Nils * Nomon * Norman * Nugby * Otto * Padraig * Petir * Pettle * Poyopoyo * Rahim * Rheena * Rhiannon * Robalt * Saclich * Siàn * Tataka * Therida * Tishk * Tucker * Turuni * Twaina * Umon * Welma * Wold * Wyn * Yux Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Anagra Riik * Ancient Sauros * Blue Flamii * Blood Vang * Bobbile Brog * Bright Flier * Clap Bunnit * Climber Crustip * Crane Serprond (after salvaging) * Crawler Caterpile * Crimson Flamii * Denes Driver * Dettl Pagul (after salvaging) * Dont Rhogul * Doryu Riik (summoned by Reeking Douglas) * Drum Gogol * Emerald Piranhax * Field Ardun * Field Armu * Glaw Garaffa * Goliath Brog * Gorian Buloofo * Grass Kapiba * Gravur Lizard * Ground Caterpile * Hard Krabble * Hardl Krabble (after salvaging) * High Arrow Tirkin * High Shield Tirkin * Hungry Feris * Infant Ardun * Jewel Krabble * Jumbri Aligo (after salvaging) * King Piranhax * Lance Tirkin * Leaf Camill * Ledro Urchon (after salvaging) * Leo Feris * Liar Vang * Ligar Rhogul * Little Bunnit * Mahi Pippito * Margl Krabble (after salvaging) * Mayne Driver * Meldl Skwaror * Messar Taos * Mia Pippito * Night Ruga Quadwing * Nose Gogol * Pawn Arachno * Prom Piranhax * Queen Arachno * Red Volff * Rock Krabble * Rook Arachno * Ruffian Bunnit * Ruga Quadwing * Sabri Crustip (after salvaging) * Sandl Rapchor * Sandl Runner * Serpentine Lizard * Shadow Scout * Shield Tirkin * Skeeter Nest * Small Brog * Spring Eks * Supporter Tirkin * Sweet Flier * Titan-Hunter Lexos * Troog Lysaat (after salvaging) * Volkas Driver * Winter Eks * Wood Bunnit * Yardl Krabble * Yellow Skeeter * Young Armu * Young Eks * Young Feris * Young Skeeter * Young Volff Story Exclusive Enemies * Ardainian Fighter * Ardainian Rott * Ardainian Sergeant (normal) * Ardainian Soldier (normal) * Float Medooz * Haaken Scout * Sweeper Lysaat Quest Exclusive Enemies * Adult Ardun * Ardainian Skatt * Ardainian Snide * Ambush Hassic * Grambl Tirkin * Hermit Tirkin (DLC) * Infallible Tirkin * Juppen Krabble * Kallas Skwaror * Matchul Tirkin * Nabadan Gogol * Ominous Ardun * Patriotic Gavyth * Plyme Driver * Raine Tirkin (DLC) * Resourceful Tirkin * Revenge Tirkin * Ship-Eating Taos * Skom Tirkin * Snooz Volff * Vacuum Brog * Young Ardun * Youthful Ardun Unique Monsters * Acute Melvyn * Anguished Solomon * Immovable Gonzalez * Insectivore Malcom * Moonlighting Elwyn * Nitpicking Beru * Reeking Douglas (Superboss, Final Chapter) * Remorseful Vaclav * Sad Bernard * Sniping Brent * Supercharged Alfonso * Territorial Rotbart * Venal Montgomery Bosses * Ardainian Soldier (boss) * Ardainian Sergeant (boss) * Benjamin the Brain * Brighid * Captain Padraig * Cartbreaker Grzeg * Dughall * Latollo Puffot * Menacing Jo * Mòrag * Wormeater Brog Quest Exclusive Bosses * Brius Tirkin * Doctrinaire Erebos * Loyal Celdros * Nanda Arachno * Nongl Tirkin * Piratical Praxis * Plunderous Theory * Rampaging Sauros * Ravenous Arachno * Veteran Saffran * Titan-Hunter Lexos Quest Exclusive Boss and Unique Monster * Relentless Arduran Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, gluttony, the former using the Latin word and the latter from the French word gourmand. Gallery Gormott-Emblem.png ImperialProvinceofGormott.png|The Gormott emblem, alongside the area's original name XC2-gormott-screen-1.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-2.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-3.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-4.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-5.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-6.jpg XC2-gormott-hero.jpg XC2-Gormott-artwork.png XC2-Gormott.jpg XC2-Gormott-2.jpg XC2-Gormott-3.jpg XC2-Gula.jpg XC2-Gula-Territory.png Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch through the Imperial Province of Gormott Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch through the Imperial Province of Gormott XC2-Gormott-at-dawn.jpg|View of Gormott's dorsal fin at dawn XC2-Gormott-at-night.jpg|View of Gormott's dorsal fin at night XC2-001.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Gormott Province